Once Upon a Suspension
by DragonAngel09
Summary: Takes place right after the episode ‘Guilt’. What would happen if Olivia had gone to comfort Alex after the ADA’s meeting with Donnelly? A/O
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters affiliated with Law and Order: SVU; they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

**Summary:** Takes place right after the episode 'Guilt'. What would happen if Olivia had gone to comfort Alex after the ADA's meeting with Donnelly?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Olivia looked at the door in front of her, the door to Alex Cabot's apartment. She had only been here once before, but when she flashed her badge to the security guard in the lobby and said that she needed to see Alex, he had let her pass without a second glance.

Olivia snapped herself out of her stupor and realized that she had yet to knock on the door in front of her. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door, not banging but hard enough that she would be heard.

No response. She knocked again. Still nothing. "Alex," Olivia said as she knocked again with a little more force. 

* * *

Alex heard the knocking when it started, but made no move off of the couch where she sat. Ever since her meeting with Donnelly earlier that day, the one that had ended in her one month suspension with no pay, Alex had been in a kind of catatonic state. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Sam Cavanaugh and what her pushing had resulted in. She thought about how she had endangered not only her own job, but the jobs of both Olivia and Elliot when she told them that she had a search warrant for the Cavanaugh residence, when in fact she didn't. A very brief and quick smile crossed her lips at the thought of how when the detectives had found out that there had been no search warrant; they had attempted to cover for her and defended her.

"Alex."

Alex turned her head toward the door when she heard the familiar voice of Detective Olivia Benson. If there was one person that she would let herself be seen by right now, it was Olivia. The detective could always seem to cheer her up when she needed it and was always there when she needed someone to talk to.

Alex thought about how much closer they had gotten over the past year. There had been casual dinners and after work drinks. At first they had only talked about work, but as they grew more comfortable around each other they had opened up a little bit about their personal lives.

She was pulled out of her thinking, once again, by Olivia's voice on the other side of the door, "Alex, I'm not leaving until you let me in. I'll stay out here all night until you open the door."

Alex pushed herself off the couch and softly padded her way to the door. She unlocked it and pulled it open. What she saw was Olivia Benson, standing there with a bag of what appeared to be food and a small smile playing at her lips.

"I knew that you wouldn't leave me out here all night." Olivia said as she picked up the bag of food and walked into the apartment.

"Well, what would my neighbors think if they saw a strange woman sitting by my door all night? Which reminds me, how did you get up here? Did you flash your badge?" Alex questioned as she closed and locked the door and turned to Olivia, who had made her way to the kitchen and was pulling items out of the bag.

Olivia had a little grin on her face as she responded, "Maybe."

"Uh huh. What's all this?" Alex said gesturing toward all of the food that was now spread out on her kitchen island.

"Why Counselor, I thought that you would know what Chinese take-out looks like." Olivia said as she looked at Alex with a smirk on her face.

After a look from Alex, Olivia continued, "I haven't seen you since before your meeting with Donnelly and figured that you probably haven't really eaten today, so I decided to bring you some food."

"Some? You honestly think that I can eat all of that?" Alex said, once again gesturing to the food. All the while, trying to ignore the thoughts that seemed to replay through her mind, showing the events that had led up to her meeting with Donnelly.

"No, of course not. I'm hungry too." Olivia said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood that had seemed to darken. She had seen the pained look that had come across Alex's face at the mention of her meeting with Donnelly. She would get to that later; her mission right now was to make sure that Alex ate.

"Come on let's eat."

* * *

A little while later both women were sitting at opposite ends of Alex's large couch. They had both eaten as much as they could and had put the leftovers in the fridge.

Olivia looked at Alex, who was staring into space, and quietly asked, "What happened with Donnelly?"

Alex looked at Olivia before going back to staring at the empty spot on the wall. "I get a month's suspension, without pay. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself; all I do is work, now for 30 days I have to do anything but that. But I deserve it. Actually, I deserve much worse than that."

"Alex, it's not your fault what happened with Sam Cavanaugh." Olivia said leaning forward and gently placing her hand on one of Alex's knees, which were pulled against her, arms wrapped around them as if trying to protect herself from the world.

"Isn't it?" Alex asked as she turned to face Olivia. What Olivia saw when Alex turned her head, broke her heart. Alex's eyes were filled with tears and some had even managed to escape down her cheeks. Her eyes held so much sorrow.

"No Alex. It's not your fault. Sam made his own choices."

Alex turned her head away again. "But I pushed him and he took the only way out that he could think of. You should've let his mother hit me at the hospital, I deserved it."

Olivia shook her head. She squeezed her hand that was still on Alex's knee. "Alex, look at me." Alex shook her head. "Lex…please look at me."

Alex looked at Olivia, the tears still trailing down her face. Olivia locked eyes with her, watery blue depths meeting understanding brown. "Alex you don't deserve to be hit or anything like that because of Sam, because none of that was your fault. You didn't know. You were just trying to do your job. Sam chose to stop fighting and give up, but you kept fighting for him and all of Roy Barnett's other victims. You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing. It's not your fault, so please stop blaming yourself."

Alex looked into those soulful brown eyes trying to see if there was any malice, but found none. All she saw were the truth of Olivia's words shining back at her. Without thinking about it she threw herself at Olivia for a very fierce hug. It took Olivia a second to overcome the shock of Alex Cabot hugging her before she reciprocated the embrace.

Alex let go. All of the tears that she had been holding back, finally came out. Without realizing it Alex repositioned herself so that she was straddling Olivia's lap. Olivia didn't notice either. She just continued running her hands up and down Alex's back and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Alex clutched at Olivia as if there was a tornado whipping around and Olivia was the one indestructible thing that would stay standing through it all.

After about an hour, Alex finally calmed down and had stopped crying. During the entire ordeal, Olivia never once stopped her soothing motions or comforting words.

Alex pulled back slightly and raised her head to look at Olivia. She saw the care and concern clearly written in the deep brown pools, that were Olivia's eyes.

Olivia had stopped whispering her words of comfort when Alex had pulled back, but she hadn't stopped her soothing hand motions.

Alex held Olivia's gaze for a moment before whispering, "Thanks."

"No problem Lex." Alex smiled at Liv's use of her nickname.

It was then that Alex took in her current location, which happened to be her straddling Olivia's lap. When Alex realized this, she felt her cheeks flush crimson. She mentally cursed her pale complexion for being unable to hide the blush.

Alex kept her head down, trying to fight the blush, but to no avail.

Olivia noticed that Alex's cheeks had taken on a bright pink color and that the blond refused to look up. She was trying to figure out what Alex's problem was so she said, "Alex," in an attempt to get the blond to raise her head.

Alex just shook her head and kept it down. Olivia moved her own and finally caught Alex's eyes with hers. "Lex, what's wrong?"

For a minute, Alex didn't say anything and then she said, "I didn't realize that I had climbed on top of you during my breakdown." Another flush made its way to her cheeks.

For the first time, Olivia took in the position that they were in, she let out a sigh to try and calm her heartbeat which had seemed to increase when she realized that Alex was straddling her lap and she had her arms around the woman.

Olivia mentally smacked herself to remind her that this was not _that_ kind of situation. She had been comforting Alex, nothing more than that, even though secretly she wanted her relationship with Alex to be one of a more romantic nature.

After a minute of silence and thinking, Olivia responded to Alex's earlier statement. "Hey. It's no big deal. Nothing to be embarrassed about. If I had minded, I would have moved you. Okay?"

Alex stayed silent, but nodded her head, signaling that she understood.

"Now that that's settled, I think that you should go to bed and get some sleep."

Alex found herself reluctant to move from her spot on Olivia's lap and even though she responded, "Okay," to Olivia's statement, she made no attempt to move from her current position. The truth was that she felt comfortable and safe and she didn't want to give that up at the moment. Well, that and she surreptitiously liked being that close to Olivia.

Olivia smirked at Alex and then said, "Lex, in order to go to bed that means that you have to get to the bed, which means you have to move."

Alex couldn't believe that she was acting like a teenager, but she did it anyway. She looked at Liv and shook her head before saying, "Don't wanna' move. I'm comfy." After she finished speaking, she laid her head on Olivia's shoulder.

To say that Olivia was shocked at Alex's behavior was an understatement; she had never seen anything other than the hardass ADA persona that she witnessed in the courtroom and the always collected persona of Alexandra Cabot. In fact, she would bet a whole year's salary that almost no one, if anyone, had seen this side of Alex Cabot before. She let a smile cross her face at the thought that Alex was obviously comfortable enough with her to show her the vulnerable side of her.

"Lex, don't you think that you would be more comfortable in your bed than on my lap for the rest of the night?"

Alex mumbled against Liv's shoulder, "Maybe."

"Alex, don't make me carry you to bed," Olivia said.

Alex's head snapped up from its position on Olivia's shoulder, the shock and disbelief evident on her face. She quirked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the detective.

"You wouldn't dare." Alex said with a slight question in her voice.

She noticed the lights dancing in Olivia's eyes as the brunette replied, "Are you sure about that Counselor? Stay where you are for another minute and you'll find out."

Alex was trying to gauge Liv's seriousness, but she had never seen this side of the mysterious detective before, so she didn't know what to expect.

Apparently, she spent too long thinking about it because the next thing she knew, she was up in the air, being supported by Olivia, who had her hands under Alex's thighs.

Alex instinctively wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist, who had to swallow the moan that the move invoked. Alex still had her arms wrapped around Liv's neck and was hanging on for the ride. Olivia began to make her way down the hallway, which she assumed led the way to Alex's bedroom.

Alex looked at Liv in shock as the detective began to walk, with ease, to her bedroom while carrying her. She could feel herself getting wet from the detective's display and vaguely wondered if Liv could feel it since her center was pressed against the detective's stomach.

Olivia pulled Alex out of her thoughts when she spoke. "Bedroom?"

Alex noticed that Olivia's voice had taken on a slightly deeper tone than it normally had and she liked it, she also wandered what had caused the change in tone. "The door on the right," Alex replied to Olivia's question.

Olivia nodded her acknowledgement and continued on her way to the bedroom. When she got to the door, she pushed it open with her foot and walked in. She walked over next to the bed and moved her hands from their supportive hold on Alex's thighs, to the ADA's waist, silently asking her to put her feet on the floor.

Alex got the message and reluctantly unwrapped her legs from around the detective and slid down Olivia's body until her feet touched the floor.

Alex's body sliding down her own caused every nerve ending in Olivia to wake up. Her body felt as if it was on fire.

Her hands had moved lower on Alex's waist of their own accord, and she was currently staring into those blue eyes, which she noticed had taken on a darker hue.

"Get ready for bed Counselor," Olivia said in a huskier tone than normal. Alex noticed this and locked eyes with Olivia. She noticed that those eyes were a darker brown than normal and that there was a hint of something else there, but she didn't know what. "I'll come back in and check on you before I leave. I'm going to finish cleaning up." Olivia said as she headed back out the door.

"You don't have to do that Liv. I can do it." Alex said taking a step towards Olivia.

"Lex, get ready for bed." Olivia said in a voice that left no room for argument. Instead of arguing, like she would normally do, Alex just nodded her head in acceptance. Olivia walked out of the bedroom and closed the door.

Alex could hear Olivia making her way down the hall to the kitchen and could hear Olivia as she started to load the dishes from dinner into the dishwasher and turn it on.

She walked into her adjoining bathroom and brushed her teeth and then came back into her bedroom to get her pajamas out and put them on, which consisted of a spaghetti string tank top and the pair of comfy pants that she currently had on.

Alex had just climbed in under her comfortable covers when there was a soft knock on her door, the ghost of a smile was on her lips as she said, "Come in."

Olivia opened the door and poked her head inside as if to make sure that Alex was indeed decent before completely entering the room. When she noticed that the ADA was already tucked under the covers, she allowed a small smile to cross her lips at the sight.

"Everything is cleaned up and put away." Olivia said as she made her way into the room.

"Thanks." Alex said, then paused for a moment before speaking the next no higher than a whisper, "For everything."

Olivia smiled and said, "It was my pleasure and you're welcome."

There was a brief moment of comfortable silence before Olivia decided to break it. "Well, if you're all set, I'm going to head out," she said as she headed for the doorway.

"Liv."

The sound of her nickname from Alex's lips not only made her stop in her tracks, but also caused her to melt a little on the inside.

She turned around and faced Alex, but she didn't see the hardass, confident ADA that she was used to; instead she saw the vulnerable side of Alex Cabot, the one that she had caught glimpses of tonight. "Yeah?"

Alex looked down at her covered lap and around the room before finally speaking. "Would you…um…would you stay with me? I just don't want to be alone right now."

Olivia tried not to show any of her emotions on her face, but her eyes clearly showed how surprised and happy she was at this request.

Alex waited for an answer from the dark haired detective. After a moment Olivia finally answered, "I'll stay."

Alex let out the breath that she had unconsciously been holding while awaiting Olivia's answer. She then looked at Olivia's clothes, which consisted of jeans and a t-shirt. She frowned, knowing that sleeping in jeans was not a comfortable experience. "I have some sweatpants that should fit you, so that you don't have to sleep in your jeans," Alex said as she got out from under the covers and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Here you go. And I'll get you a spare toothbrush." Alex said as she headed into the bathroom, only to come out seconds later with a toothbrush in hand, and handed it to Olivia.

"Are you trying to tell me something Counselor?" Olivia asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"No. I just thought that you might want to brush your teeth." The ADA stated in the voice that was usually used in the courtroom.

Olivia smirked at the ADA again and put her hands up in a kind of surrender. "Okay Counselor. I apologize for making assumptions."

Alex smiled at the detective and said, "Go brush your teeth and change."

Olivia did a mock salute and went into the bathroom. She was back in five minutes and the sight that greeted her made her breath catch in her throat. Alex looked like an angel. Her silky blond hair fanned out around her head acting as a halo. Olivia couldn't help but stare. She took in Alex's features and stopped her eyes' travel on the slightly pouty lips of the ADA.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts of kissing those lips when she heard Alex's voice. "Do I have something on my face?"

Olivia's eyes immediately snapped to Alex's, which were now open. She could feel a light flush and was happy for her dark complexion.

"No. Is the guestroom across the hall?" Olivia asked in order to get her mind away from more pleasurable thoughts of Alex.

"Yes." Alex mentally smacked herself. She hadn't been clear when she had asked Olivia to stay the night. "Liv."

Once again, Olivia stopped and turned to face Alex. She didn't even speak, just raised an eyebrow silently asking what Alex wanted.

"Would you stay in here with me?"

Olivia thought that her heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast. She was sure that it was loud enough for Alex to hear as well.

"Yes," was all that Olivia said as she made her way over next to the bed. She was still uncertain, but then mentally slapped herself and said that everything would be fine and that all she had to do was stay on her side of the bed.

She climbed in and Alex switched off the bedside lamp. "Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Lex."

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first story, so please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun peeked into the bedroom through the slightly open curtains. It hadn't completely risen yet, but still spilled enough light into the room to highlight the features of the two figures that were still asleep.

Alex slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light in the room. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:30 in the morning. She wanted to slam her internal alarm clock against a wall sometimes, especially on days when she didn't have to be up quite as early. Although, she did realize that she had slept better than she had in a long while, despite all that had happened in the last few weeks.

Alex began to stretch and that was when she noticed the extra weight that had been draped over her waist. She looked down and saw the olive skinned arm of Detective Olivia Benson. She smiled at their current position, before carefully turning around to come face to face with Olivia.

She had managed to turn over without waking the detective. She took in Olivia's features, which were bathed in the soft glow of the early morning light. Her short hair was sticking up in all directions and a slight smile had taken residence on her lips. Alex smiled at how cute and sexy Olivia looked. She moved her hand to brush a few stray strands off of Olivia's forehead. Even though she was still mostly asleep, Olivia leaned into Alex's touch. Alex could tell that Olivia was waking up because of the change in her breathing.

Olivia was awake and knew that someone had touched her, but she kept her eyes closed for a moment to give herself time to figure out where she was and who she was with. It took her a moment to remember that she was at Alex's apartment and in the ADA's bed.

She slowly opened her eyes, which were immediately pinned by bright blue ones. "Good morning." Alex said as she continued to stare into Olivia's eyes.

"Morning." Olivia said in a voice still laden with sleep. It took her a moment to become fully awake and then she asked, "What time is it?" Her eyes still glued to Alex's.

"6:30. Do you have to work today?"

Olivia thought a minute before answering, "No, I don't have to work today. The captain told Elliot and me to take the weekend off." She smiled as the thought of a weekend off in the company of only the illustrious Alex Cabot crossed her mind, but quickly remembered that Alex was lying right next to her.

Alex, who thought that the smile was just a sign of how happy Olivia was to finally have some time off, didn't think anything of it.

"Then I say that we go back to sleep for a few more hours." Alex suggested then looked up at Liv from where her gaze had drifted to the bed.

"I fully agree Counsel-." Olivia began, which was interrupted by a yawn emphasizing the fact that she was still tired.

"Go back to sleep detective." Alex said and then smiled as Olivia closed her eyes and nodded.

Alex noticed that Olivia's arm had stayed around her waist the entire time, and she still hadn't moved it. Her smile got just a little bit bigger at that thought as she too closed her eyes and followed Olivia back into the land of dreams.

* * *

A few hours later, Olivia woke up once again. She allowed her eyes to adjust for a moment before she looked at the beautiful woman that was still asleep in her arms.

She smiled at the fact that she was holding Alex in her arms. Alex looked so peaceful as she slept. Her golden hair spread out around her head and her features seemed relaxed and even more beautiful, which she didn't think was possible.

Olivia was careful not to wake Alex as she disentangled herself from the blond and got out of the bed. Her first stop was the bathroom, where she took care of her morning needs before continuing on her way to the kitchen.

First, she looked in the refrigerator, which was thankfully better stocked than her own. Next, she looked in the cabinets for spices, dishes, and the pots and pans. She grabbed out a couple of skillets and set about making breakfast.

Olivia had, by chance and a little bit of luck, found a serving try. She placed the food on it along with a cup of coffee and a glass of juice.

She walked down the hall and nudged the door open with her hip and stepped inside.

Alex had been slowly waking up due to the smell of coffee and food, but she didn't fully wake up until she heard someone, who she knew was Liv, step into the room and the smell of the food grew stronger.

She blinked her eyes to clear the sleep from them and then sat up against the headboard of the bed. She quirked an eyebrow as the detective came over and sat the tray on her cover-clad lap.

Alex looked at the tray once it was set on her lap, and saw that Olivia had obviously been busy in the kitchen. Before her lay a spread of French toast, scrambled eggs, fresh cut fruit, orange juice and coffee.

Alex was thinking that the only thing that could make this even more perfect was if there were two sugars that she could put in her coffee. As if reading her mind, Olivia said, "I already put two sugars in your coffee."

Alex's mouth dropped open in surprise and she couldn't help but ask, "How did you know?"

"Well, I am a detective. It's my job to observe people. That and I've taken your coffee order enough times to know." Olivia replied with a smile.

Alex just nodded her head as she reached for her coffee and took a sip. The entire time mentally jumping up and down because of the fact that Olivia had noticed this tiny detail about her.

"Mmm…that tastes so good." Alex said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Try the food," Olivia said, anxious to hear what Alex thought of her cooking.

Alex picked up her fork and took a bite of the French toast. The food caused her taste buds to come alive. She could hold her own in the kitchen, but the food that Olivia had fixed seemed to surpass the food that Alex could make on her best day, and it was only breakfast.

"Oh my God, Liv. This is delicious." Alex said before continuing to eat her breakfast.

"I'm glad that you think so Lex."

Alex took another bite before realizing that the only thing that Olivia had was coffee compared to her huge breakfast.

"Liv, as much as I'm enjoying this, what about you?"

"What about me?" Olivia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Olivia smiled at the thoughtfulness of the blond. "I had some while I was making it."

"Alright, are you sure that you don't want some more?" Alex asked as she skewered another piece of French toast with her fork.

"I could probably help you finish off your breakfast," Olivia said as she took a piece of cantaloupe and popped it in her mouth before smiling at Alex.

Alex's fork stopped halfway to her mouth at Olivia's antics.

"Would you like some French toast too?" Alex asked as she held out the fork with the toast still on it.

However, instead of taking the fork out of Alex's hand and feeding herself, Olivia moved forward and wrapped her lips around the fork, engulfing the piece of French toast.

Alex's breath caught in her chest and she could feel an answering wetness between her legs to the scene that she had just witnessed. The feeling only intensified when Olivia let out a little moan as she removed her mouth from the fork.

"Tastes good, if I do say so myself," Olivia said with a grin.

The moan had caused the wetness between Alex's legs to gush even more. Her mind flooded with thoughts of Olivia's enticing lips wrapped around certain parts of her own body and moaning.

Olivia saw the look on Alex's face and said, "Alex," trying to get the blonde's attention.

Alex heard her name and snapped out of her erotic thoughts. She locked eyes with Olivia and tried not to blush, which was a task that she was failing.

Olivia noticed the blush, but didn't say anything about it. But she did file the information away for a later time. Instead, she asked, "Do you have any shirts that will fit me that I can borrow? I can wear the same jeans."

Alex seemed to mentally go through her wardrobe before deciding that she had a few shirts that would fit the detective. She even had a particular one in mind that she would like to see the dark-haired beauty wear.

"Yes, I have a shirt that you can borrow."

"Great. Thank you." Olivia watched as Alex finished the last few bites of fruit before saying, "Are you finished?"

Alex nodded her head and let out a contented moan before resting her head against the headboard. "I think that I ate too much."

"Just sit here a minute and let your food digest, while I go clean up." Olivia said as she grabbed the tray and started towards the door.

"No Liv. You made breakfast, I should clean up."

"No Alex. I made the mess and I'll clean it up. Just rest for a few minutes and let your food settle." Olivia said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Alex once again leaned her head back and thought, 'Oh my God. I love that woman,' as she watched Olivia walk out of the room. She closed her eyes and just sat there waiting for Liv to come back. If she listened closely, she could hear Olivia moving around in the kitchen, she smiled.

About 20 minutes later, Olivia walked back into the bedroom to ask Alex about borrowing that shirt, but before the first word even left her mouth, she stopped as she got to the doorway.

Alex had fallen asleep, with her back resting against the headboard. Her head was tilted back slightly which exposed her long pale neck to the detective's eyes.

Olivia had to stop herself from striding over to the bed and raining kisses on the beautiful alabaster skin. Once she was sure that she had her urges under control, Olivia walked over to Alex's side of the bed and gently sat on the edge of the bed.

Alex didn't wake up when Olivia sat down. Olivia noticed that some of Alex's hair had fallen onto her face and reached up to brush it back. The light touch on her face was enough to rouse Alex. She blinked her eyes open and sleepy blue eyes met smiling brown.

"Hey," Alex said as she stretched a little bit. "Sorry that I fell back asleep." Alex said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's not a big deal Alex. It's been an exhausting couple of weeks." Olivia gave Alex a reassuring look, before continuing, "How about this? Why don't we take a nap and then later we can do something. I'm not sure what at the moment, but we can figure that part out later." Olivia suggested with a smile.

Alex seemed to mull it over in her mind for a minute. 'Spend more time with Olivia… sounds like a great plan to me,' a smile ghosting her lips. To Olivia she said, "Are you sure? I mean just because I'm tired doesn't mean that you have to stay here and babysit me."

Olivia smiled once again at the thoughtfulness of the blond before she replied, "Alex, I'm sure. Trust me. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. As for the 'babysitting', I'm enjoying the company."

"Okay Li—," Alex began but was cut off by a yawn.

Olivia got up off of Alex's side of the bed and walked around to her own side. She lifted the covers and climbed in.

Alex scooted back into a laying position, while Olivia got herself situated. "Go back to sleep Lex." Olivia said as she closed her eyes.

A small smile crossed Alex's face at the nickname as she too settled in and closed her eyes.

Olivia listened to Alex's breathing, trying to fall back to sleep, but she was having trouble. She wanted to have her arms wrapped around the ADA. She noticed the change in Alex's breathing, letting her know that the ADA was asleep once again.

Olivia watched Alex sleep for a little while before she too fell back asleep.

* * *

About an hour later, Alex woke up and found that it was now about 12:30 in the afternoon. Alex thought about how she hadn't slept that late since before law school.

She looked over and noticed that Olivia was still out of it. Alex watched the sleeping detective for a minute and saw that Olivia's face didn't look as though she dealt with the dark side of humanity every day; the detective's beautiful features were relaxed. Alex thought that it made Olivia that much more stunning. She didn't even notice that a smile had appeared on her own face at the thought.

Olivia, ever the detective, could tell that something had changed in the room. She began to slowly wake up. She had the feeling that she was being watched. The fact that Alex was the only person around that could be watching her, made Olivia smile a little bit. She cautiously opened her brown eyes to see what was going on in the room. Through half-lidded eyes, she saw ice blue eyes taking in her features, she quickly closed her eyes.

Alex had been too busy staring at Olivia's beautiful features to notice the change in Olivia's breathing, but she did catch the flash of brown eyes when they had peeked out to see what was going on. Since Alex was studying Liv's face, she also noticed the slight smile that had placed itself on Olivia's lips.

Alex knew that she had been busted watching the detective, and felt the blush on her face as a result. She was thankful that Olivia had closed her eyes, since she wouldn't be able to see the blush that caused Alex's cheeks to turn a rosy shade of pink.

Olivia was still laying with her eyes closed, playing opossum in a sense. Alex thought of all the possible ways that she could wake her up, some of which were more erotic than others. She lost herself in a slight daydream for a moment.

She was brought back to the present by a 'sleeping' Olivia moving to get into a more comfortable position.

Alex noticed that the corners of Olivia's mouth had turned up into a slight smile.

Since Alex was still in a playful mood she decided to 'wake up' Olivia by tickling her. She repositioned herself and then went after the detective's ribs with a vengeance.

Olivia's eyes snapped open as soon as she felt Alex's hands on her. A look of shock crossed her face before she started laughing as the tickling sensation began to sink in. She began to wriggle around the bed, trying to escape from Alex's nimble fingers.

Because of her years as a cop, Olivia's reflexes were quick; she grabbed Alex's hands and used her hip to flip them over so that she was now on top of the ADA. She began to mercilessly tickle Alex.

"Liv!" Alex squealed as she was flipped over, her eyes wide open in surprise. She wiggled and tried to shift her body weight to flip the detective back over, but Olivia was having none of it. The brunette resituated herself so that Alex's lower half was pinned, while she continued to tickle the beautiful blond.

Alex couldn't flip Liv back over, so she decided that instead of trying to get back on top, she would attack from the bottom. She found her opening and went for it. She started in on Liv's ribs once again. The detective was shocked to say the least. She struggled for a minute before finally catching Alex's wrists and pinning them above the attorney's head.

Olivia's face was now only a few inches above Alex's. Both women were breathless from the exertion of the tickling session that had just taken place.

Alex was not only pinned by the detective's body but by the deep chocolate pools that were Olivia's eyes as well. They looked in each other's eyes; the moment had suddenly shifted from playful and light to something much more intimate.

Olivia's breath caught in her chest as she looked down at Alex. She was suddenly very aware of every part of her body that was touching Alex's, which due to their current position, was most of her body.

Alex's body was having much of the same reaction as Olivia's. Her eyes flicked briefly from Liv's eyes to her lips and then back again.

Olivia caught the brief flick of Alex's eyes to her lips and back. Olivia began to move her head down, her eyes never leaving Alex's. She moved slowly, giving Alex ample time to move away, she didn't. When Olivia's lips were a hair's breath away from Alex's, that's when the phone decided to ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that has read this story! And a special thanks to those of you that reviewed! I apologize for it taking so long to get this chapter up. My muse left me for a little while, but she finally decided to come back. Now on with the story...

* * *

Olivia reluctantly and slowly pulled back from Alex. Her hands blazed a trail of fire, from where seconds earlier they had held the beautiful attorney's hands captive, down pale arms to rest for a second on exposed shoulders before she pulled herself upright, so that she was straddling Alex's stomach as she reached for her cell phone.

She picked up the annoying piece of technology and briefly thought about throwing it against the wall and going back to what she was doing moments before. But being the responsible detective that she was, she answered the phone. "Benson."

Alex allowed a slight to smile grace her lips, even though the little satanic device had thwarted her opportunity to finally taste Olivia, she couldn't help but smile at the detective's current position on her stomach.

It looked so natural to have Olivia sitting there, just talking on her phone as though it was an everyday occurrence. Alex began to drift into a fantasy involving Olivia straddling her, only there were no clothes in between their bodies and no phones to interrupt them.

"Olivia." Cragen's voice came over the phone.

"What's up Captain?" Olivia asked, silently praying that she wasn't about to get called in on a case so that she could spend more time with Alex. However, her gut was telling her that that was exactly what was going to happen.

That brought Alex out of her little fantasy, which caused her to blush as she made eye contact with Olivia, while waiting for her to finish her phone call. Olivia cocked an eyebrow at the blush and then averted her eyes as Cragen continued with the conversation.

"I hate to ask this of you, especially after giving you the weekend off, but Munch is out sick and we've got a rape-homicide down in Central Park."

Olivia resisted the urge to ask what lame ailment Munch had come down with this time. It was always something with him, anthrax one week, jury duty the next week. Somehow, she even managed not to roll her eyes at the thought.

Alex's smile that had taken up residence on her lips only minutes before was quickly deteriorating when she noticed the expressions that were passing over Olivia's face.

Olivia's eyebrows were furrowed and her face now held a look of concentration. Alex knew that look and knew that their afternoon together was about to be cut short.

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Olivia said as she got ready to hang up the phone.

"Liv, I want to apologize again for having to call you in on your weekend off."

"It's no problem Captain. I'll see you back at the house."

"Bye." Cragen's voice said as Olivia snapped her phone shut. She let out a frustrated sigh as she placed her phone back on the bedside table. She looked down and locked eyes with Alex. She wanted so badly to go back to the place in time that had been shattered by the ringing of the phone, so that she could do what she had been dreaming of for ages, finally taste Alex Cabot. But sadly, Olivia acknowledged the fact that the moment had passed, at least for the time being.

Alex was running her hands in a soothing motion up and down Olivia's thighs as she said, "You have to go out on a case." It was more of a statement than a question. A statement that held a hint of disappointment in the voice that said it.

Olivia broke eye contact and looked over at her phone, once again cursing the small piece of technology, before turning back to Alex and saying, "Yes."

Alex could see that her own disappointment that their afternoon together had to end before it had really begun was mirrored in Olivia's expressive brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Alex. I thought that I was going to have the weekend off, but Munch called in sick and now I have to go cover for him."

"What deadly disease did he come down with this time?" was Alex's witty retort. Olivia let out a slight laugh at the ADA's response, since it was so close to her own.

Alex smiled at the fact that she was able to lighten the mood and make the detective laugh. It wasn't everyday that one was able to witness the stoic detective laughing freely.

"Well, I guess if I'm going to be there in 15 minutes then I better get moving." Olivia said as she climbed off of Alex.

Alex immediately missed the heat on her stomach where Olivia had been sitting only seconds before. She really didn't want the detective to leave, but she knew that Olivia had a job to do. After all, she was the best detective in the squad… at least that was Alex's opinion.

Olivia headed for the bathroom, but stopped at the door and turned around to face Alex "Do you mind if I borrow that shirt?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll find it while you freshen up." Alex replied as she too climbed out of her comfortable bed.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Alex walked over to her closet and began the search for the shirt that she had promised Olivia. She moved her clothes this way and that, trying to find it. Finally, after about five minutes of searching and digging, she held up the red shirt with a sense of victory and exclaimed, "Ah ha!"

That was when Olivia decided to emerge from the bathroom. She took in the sight before her, which was quite a sight to behold. She watched as Alex Cabot, esteemed Assistant District Attorney of the New York County DA's office, waved a red shirt in the air while turning in a circle and chanting, "I found it, I found it."

Olivia couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up out of her chest as she watched the ADA. Alex heard the laughter and stopped suddenly at the sound. She slowly turned around to face the direction where the sound had come from and confirmed her worst fear, Olivia Benson had just witnessed her doing a happy dance, about finding a simple shirt no less.

Alex could feel the blush as it raced up her neck and spread across her face and upper body. She looked everywhere but at Olivia, who was now only a few feet away from her.

Olivia struggled to get her laughter under control before walking towards Alex. She stopped a few steps away from the blond and watched, with a smile on her face, as Alex's face became a bright crimson color. Her eyes followed the blush down Alex's neck and across her upper chest. Unfortunately, her perusing was stopped by the tank top that Alex still wore. Olivia's mind threatened to fall into a fantasy in which she would get to see the blush in its entirety, but she had a crime scene that she needed to get to.

She closed the distance between Alex and herself and gently placed her hand on Alex's shoulder, causing the still mortified blue eyes to meet her own. "Is that for me?" Olivia asked, gesturing to the shirt with her other hand.

"Yes." Alex whispered as she handed the shirt to Liv and focused her eyes on the floor once again.

Olivia couldn't help but wonder at the way that the ADA was acting. It was a strange sight to see, Alex Cabot being embarrassed. She took her hand from Alex's shoulder and placed it under the attorney's chin, gently applying pressure so that she was staring into azure depths again. "Hey. Don't worry about it. I swear that I will never, even under the threat of death, reveal that I saw ADA Alexandra Cabot doing a happy dance." Olivia said with a slight smile on her face, trying to lighten the mood.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the detective's comforting words. "Thanks." After a brief moment of silence and staring, she spoke again, "You should get ready. You've only got ten minutes."

Olivia broke eye contact and snapped her eyes to the clock, Alex was right she only had ten minutes to get to the scene. She grabbed the shirt and raced to the bathroom to change before racing back out and grabbing her gun and her shield before heading for the door.

As Olivia was finishing getting ready, Alex had time to look the detective over. The shirt was a perfect fit. It hugged the detective in _all_ the right places.

Her hand was on the doorknob when she turned around and locked eyes with Alex who was only standing a few feet away. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Alex said as she continued to look at Olivia. The truth was that she did understand…she just wasn't happy about it.

"Can I call you when I'm done?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Alex replied without hesitation. As if anticipating Olivia's next question she added, "No matter how late."

Olivia, who had let go of the doorknob, stepped towards Alex and said, "Thank you," before she planted a quick kiss on the ADA's cheek and vanished out the door.

Alex just stood there for a moment, basking in the feel of the detective's delicate lips on her skin. She didn't even notice as she raised her hand to her cheek to caress the spot, nor did she notice the enormous smile that lit up her face.

* * *

Olivia pulled to a screeching halt and jumped out of the car, she walked briskly over to Fin who was in the midst of crime scene technicians, other officers, not to mention the small crowd that had gathered to see what was going on. She could already count five reporters as she flashed her badge and ducked under the yellow tape.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but my partner decided to come down with the flu." Fin said as he noticed Olivia approaching him.

"It's okay." Olivia said aloud while thinking, 'It's not the beauty sleep that I mind being interrupted.' "So, what have we got?"

Fin started walking toward a huge sheet on the ground, which Olivia knew was covering the victim.

As they approached, Fin spoke, "Got a call from a jogger who was out for his afternoon run when he stumbled across the vic. He was lucky that he hadn't had anything to eat recently otherwise he would have lost it all over the sidewalk."

Olivia and Fin both crouched down next to the victim's body and Olivia lifted the sheet so that she could get a look and see exactly what they were dealing with. What she saw was the dirty, bloody, battered and naked body of a young woman who was probably no older than twenty-five. There were stab wounds all over her chest and torso areas along with deep cuts outlining the woman's breasts. As Olivia's gaze travelled lower on the victim, she noticed that there were stab wounds all over the victim's thighs and that there seemed to be an awful lot of blood pooled between the woman's legs.

Medical Examiner Melinda Warner crouched down beside the two detectives. "He stabbed her, what looks like hundreds of times, with some sort of extremely sharp, yet small knife. Some of the cuts look like he stabbed her with the smaller knife and then rotated it to create these little circular marks," Melinda said as she pointed out the meticulous cuts on the victim. "Then he used a bigger knife to rape her. But the perp didn't leave any kind of marks on her face, almost like he wanted her to still look beautiful even though he killed her and disfigured the rest of her body. She has some defensive wounds but I won't be able to tell what's what until I can get her back to the lab and cleaned up a little bit."

Melinda stood back up and the detectives followed suit. Olivia let go of the sheet, which floated back down to rest on top of the woman's body. "I'll call you when I know anything." Melinda told the detectives before she walked away and continued gathering evidence.

"Well, I guess that we better start canvassing." Fin said as he began to make his way over to one of the ambulances, after talking to one of the unis to see which one the witness was in, Olivia right on his heels.

Once they got to the ambulance, they saw a man, who appeared to be in his mid to late thirties with thinning brown hair, sitting in the back of the ambulance, staring out into space. He had a blanket wrapped around him, to fight off the chill of the shock that was sure to have set in due to what he had discovered. Olivia couldn't be sure, since she had never seen this man before, but she thought that his features seemed to be paler than what they would normally be.

Olivia and Fin both approached slowly so as not to startle the man. Olivia spoke first, "Sir, I'm Detective Benson. This is my partner Detective Tutuola. What's your name?"

The man looked up at Fin and then shifted his gaze over to Olivia. He looked at them for a moment before he spoke. "Alan…Alan Huntington."

"Mr. Huntington, can you tell us what happened?" Olivia asked.

He looked at her and Olivia could see the spaced out look that still occupied his eyes. He looked haunted and he probably would be, with what he had seen. "I was taking my afternoon run and as I was running I noticed a red spot on the ground. A couple of feet ahead there was another one. I got curious so I followed the trail, thinking that maybe it was an injured animal or something. I never expected to see…" Alan trailed off as he began to gesture toward the victim's lifeless body. A lone tear escaped from his eye and made its way down his cheek.

Olivia pulled one of her many business cards out of her pocket and handed it to Alan. He took it from her, not really even acknowledging his own actions. It was as if he was on autopilot. "Mr. Huntington…Alan, here is my card. If you think of anything else, or you need anything, please call." Olivia said as she watched Alan nod in response and put the card in his pocket.

Olivia and Fin spent the rest of the afternoon and evening interviewing the people that had been in that area of the park. One thing that every person that they interviewed had in common was that no one had seen or heard anything.

It was getting late and instead of possibly waking people up, in the nearby apartment buildings to see if anyone had seen or heard anything, and since the lab wouldn't have any results for them until tomorrow afternoon they decided to call it quits for the night and continue in the morning.

"See you in the morning Liv. Have a good night." Fin said as he headed over to his own car.

"Thanks, you too. See you in the morning." Olivia replied as she got into her car and turned the key to start the engine.

She sat in the car and watched as Fin took off towards his apartment. She was debating with herself. She was thinking about calling Alex. She looked at her watch. It was just after ten. It wasn't too late, and Alex had told her it was okay to call her after she was done, no matter how late it was.

Olivia pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the number two on her speed dial. The phone only rang twice before being picked up on the other end. "Cabot."

Olivia let out a breath of air that she didn't know that she had been holding and felt a little of the tension that had built up in her body throughout the day release when she heard Alex speak. It was amazing how hearing just that one word from the ADA's lips, not to mention the sexy tone that was purely Alex's voice, caused a small grin to break out across the detective's face. "Hey. It's Liv. I'm finally done for the day."

A similar smile broke out across the ADA's face as well when she heard Olivia's voice. "Hey. Sounds like you had an exhausting day. Did you remember to eat anything?"

At that moment, Olivia's stomach rumbled letting her in on the fact that coffee was not a substantial food source and that it needed something a little bit more solid. "Umm…no. I haven't had anything to eat since I had breakfast this morning."

"Well, I have a proposition for you detective." Alex said. She didn't notice that her voice had seemed to take on a slightly huskier tone, but Olivia did and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm listening Counselor."

"How about you come over here and I'll make you dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Olivia said as her stomach rumbled again.

"But there is one condition." Alex replied.

"Isn't there always?" Olivia asked with a small smirk before continuing, "What is it?"

Alex let out a slight chuckle at Olivia's response before she said, "You have to rent a movie for us to watch."

"You've got yourself a deal Counselor. I'll be there in about 20 to 30 minutes."

"Alright. See you soon. Bye Liv."

"Bye Lex." Olivia said as she put the car in gear and headed towards the nearest video store before heading over to Alex's.


End file.
